Will we meet again
by Kaoku the fox demon
Summary: Daisuke is lonely without Riku and Risa seeing as they had to move.Kagome happens to run into Dark and he grown interested in her .Will he find love in Kagome or will Satoshi get to her first.
1. We meet

Kaoku:This is my next story please R&R.

I do not own D.N.angel or Inuyasha.

**Heart of the famous thief Dark**

As Kagome sat in her living room watching the news she saw something very interesting."Today the Thief Dark will strike here at this museum for a very precious amulet costing more than $100,000,and we will be filming all at 12 midnight.This is kioshi with the news."As she turned off the t.v she thought"The thief dark I see maybe I should see if I can catch a glimpse of this famous thief.She dressed in a black skirt and a black tanktop.''Well here goes nothing I'll be lucky if I even see him."She walked and found the museum with a huge crowd."woah,okay forget it then I rather not see him."She sat on a bench just thinking to her self when...

"So we are supposed to steal a amulet,"Daisuke said in a montone voice.'yup',said Dark in a happy voice.Think of all the women we can flirt with!dark said jumping up and down.Ever since Risa and Riku had to move he felt restless and on we have to get going!dark said excitedly.Fine quit being annoying already,Your just lucky I'm not singing.with that he changed into famous thief Dark.

Okay lets see amulet,amulet,found you! Now we are off. Where do you think you are going,someone said with arather amusing voice.Ummm...outside?He waved and said'Bye now!'and jumped out the window.DARK,satoshi said as he jumped out the window.Thats not what I meant idiot.As he flew out he saw all the people and women and he winked at them and all them fainted.He flew into a near by park and started to catch his breath when he heard someone singing and decided to check it out.What he came upon was a woman with raven tresses wearing a rather sexy skirt and blouse.He had to say she was very beautiful.

As kagome started to sing holding my last breath:

**"My Last Breath"**

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

You have quite the voice.Who's there?kagome sadi getting prepared for her attacker.Oh no one special just the famous thief Dark.Ah so your Dark the famous thief...Who might this angels voice belong to?Kagome Higarashi.What a lovely name you have,said dark as he got closer to Kagome and she started backing up until she hit a tree Dark was right in front of her and pressing his body against her.Is you saw kagome right now she was blushing like crazy.'Let me show you how I introduce myself with women I like",with that said he pressed his lips to hers.Kagome was shocked but kissed back.When he broke away from her he said in her hear'I hope to see you again my lovely Kagome.'With that he flew off into the night.Kagome slid down onto the ground and said'I hope so too...Once she got home she went to bed and dreamed of our favorite thief.

DARK!Why did you kiss her?Because Daisuke she seemed pretty and nice an you know it.Night...,after that dark went to sleep in the back of Daisuke mind.She did seem nice maybe I'll see her again sometime.So they both went asleep.

My second story I hope you like so please R&R.Next time New girl and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoku-sorry for not updating I was having major writers block.Thanks for all the reviews on with the chapter.

**New girl and new love?**

As the bright sun rose in the sky a young girl could be seen asleep in her bed.A loud 'beeping' noise could be heard from her room.Out of the covers a elegant long hand came from underneath the covers and threw the clock at the wall.

The young woman sat up in the bed as her long raven tresses slumped over her shoulders.She looked at the clock and stared wide eyes at it.The clock said 7:50a.m!"Holy crap I'm going to be late to my new school,"spoke kagome as she rushed around searching for her things.She took a quick shower and combed her hai and pu her brand new uniform on and rushed out of the house.Kagome ran by people and kept chanting,**"Crap!Crap!Crap!Damn you stupid phantom thief for making me stay up late!"**As she ran she didn't notice the young man in front of her and crashed right into him knocking him down with her on top him.Kagome blushed madly just as the young boy was also.She stumbled off of him and spoke,"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Daisuke p.o.v

I was just walking to school mindind my own buisness when Dark spoke up,"Well what did you think of that girl last night?She was a great kisser don't you think..."From hearing that Daisuke almost fell over."Dark we just barely met her and don't even kno her name or anything about her,"spoke Daisuke in a serious voice."Well you know she was!You can't deny it you baka."Dark said as Daisuke could see Dark sitting with a smirk on his face.While he was having this conversation he didn't notice the young woman running right at him until she crashed into him.All he could see before he crashed was raven hair as she feel on top of him.All Daisuke could hear was sorry befor he noticed the position he was in with the unknown woman.

Reg. p.o.v

Kagome helped the young man up and said"I'm ver y sorry about that I was not paying attention I guess."Daisuke looked at her as Dark said very loud,"Hey!It's that girl from last night!"She did look like the woman from last night that dark kissed now that he had a closer look at her."Ummm...I really have to go before I'm very late."Kagome looked at the young man appearance and saw he had red hair and red eyes and was quite handsome and was a bit taller than her.Kagome walked around him but before she could go he grabbed her wrist and spoke,"You go the same school as me.I can tell by that uniform your wearing.You mind if I walk with you?"Kagome looked at him with a slight blush and said in a sweet voice that made Daisuke blush,"I wouldn't mine besides I need help around the school anyway."They walked in silence untilthey got there.Daisuke led Kagome to the office to get her schedule.To his suprise she had the same exact schedule as him including his elective witch was homec.

He led her to the classroom as she sstayed up front to introde herself."My name is Kagome Higarashi and I live in sunset shrine I hope we can become friends."As Daisuke looked around he noticed all the lusty stares Kagome got which made him rage with anger.He didn't know why but he felt as if he was jealous and very pissed.Kagome sat in the desk next to his and smiles at him."Hey Daisuke maybe this time it could work out and we won't be rejected.Just maybe..."With that thought in mind he looked towards kagome and said in his mind,"Yeah just maybe."As he looked to sky thinking that maybe he could get to like Kagome and maybe even get to love her as he looked to the the side outside the window.

Kagome looked at him as she sensed another presence inside Daisuke.Her eyes widened as she remembered that presence from last night.He was the phantom thief Dark!She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.Daisuke looked at her and spoke,"Are you okay?"She turned away and sadi,"Yeah,I'm just peachy."She continued to think about how much weirder things could get now that she knew he was dark.Would she allow herself to get close to him enough to maybe fall in love.As she ponder these thoughts she didn't know that she was being watched.A man with light blue spoke in a quiet voice and said,"Soon you will be mine and no one shall have you..."Kagome didn't know she was about have a adventure of her life time starring her caught right in the middle of it all.

Kaoku:Well hope you liked please review and maybe I'll update soon!Hope to see you soon hope you keep reading my story.

Kaoku:Well hope you liked please review and maybe I'll update soon!Hope to see you soon hope you keep reading my story.


End file.
